


Nocturnal Lesson

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [484]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fallen Angels, Gen, Lessons, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You will be the greatest man to walk this planet one day."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2016  
> Word Count: 194  
> Prompt: lesson  
> Summary: "You will be the greatest man to walk this planet one day."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love doing backstory like this for Damien. Showing more of the supernatural connections and just looking at how he perceives things with his non-human side suppressed but still simmering for the chance to surface again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The boy sleeps peacefully in his bed in the dormitory of Harper Hall. He has made friends, mostly of the superficial kind that can come with children from wealthy families, but also a few close friends. His fear of being alone has nearly dissipated in these three months he's been in the exclusive boarding school.

She has watched over every step of his progress from the second Lucifer placed the potential in an embryo destined to become the Antichrist. It was her duty to kill the jackal that bore him as soon as he was delivered. Those of Lucifer's followers who were tasked to witness his birth were under her power.

She leans over his bed and gives in to the temptation to brush the hair back from his eyes. He is everything they have all been waiting for, and she has a front row seat to his upbringing and ascension. Moving closer, she whispers in his ear, "You will be the greatest man to walk this planet one day. You will rule over all that you see. Remember that you deserve respect and dedication from those who wish to be close to you."


End file.
